Land of Chima
'The Land of Chima '''is the main location in the Legends of Chima Adventure World in ''LEGO Dimensions. The world includes locations such as the Lion Temple, the Outlands, and the Phoenix Temple. History Chima's landscape is primarily covered in forests, jungles, mountains, and swamps. It is inhabited by eighteen species of anthropomorphic animals: Lions, Eagles, Gorillas, Crocodiles, Wolves, Bears, Rhinos, Ravens, Scorpions, Spiders, Bats, Phoenix, Saber Tooth Tigers, Mammoths, Vultures, Ice Bears, Beavers, and Tigers, as well as also including a few animals that don't belong to any tribe, like Skinnet who is a skunk. A key feature of Chima is its floating mountain, Mount Cavora, which produces CHI, a mystical and powerful element. War Peace lasted in Chima for many years between the tribes. Though the tribes did not always agree, conflict was avoided by Speedor tournaments. However, this changed when crocodile prince Cragger plugged an orb of Chi into his chest before his age of becoming, causing bad blood between the lions and crocodiles. When chased by his best friend Laval for breaking the rules, he accidentally caused an all-out battle between their tribes. In the heat of the battle, the wise king of the Crocodiles, Crominus, and his queen, Crunket, fell off of a cliff, which left Cragger to rule. While Cragger was a reasonable, but depressed, ruler, his sister Crooler hypnotized him into blaming the lions for their "death". Cragger declared war on the Lions, to spark a revolution. The Crocodiles were joined by the Ravens and Wolves, while the Lions were joined by the Gorillas, Bears, and Eagles. When the war ended, a truce was made between all the tribes. Outlands Quest Once the war was over, eight warriors from each of the main tribes were sent to the Outlands to save the Legend Beasts, so they could revive the flow of Chi in Mount Cavora. In the outlands, they met a strange lion who goes by the name of Lavertus, who turned out to be the mysterious Shadowind. With the help of Lavertus, Laval and company managed to stop the evil Crawlers. Lavertus sacrificed his life to save the heroes and the rescued Legend Beasts. In the end, the Legends Beasts ran into Mount Cavora and restored the Chi. Fire vs Ice After the climactic battle with the heroes, King Scorm, the leader of the Crawlers, who had been sealed in the caves along with his army, threw an orb of Chi down even further into the gorge, unknowingly reawakening the imprisoned Sir Fangar and his hunters. Back at the Lion Temple, Eris starts to have visions of her wings catching on fire and an ancient fire temple on top of Mount Cavora. Cragger and Laval begin to worry about their friend, just when the Ice Hunters begin to march through Chima, turning the landscape into an icy terrain. In their first battle with the hunters, the good tribes of Chima lose many of their soldiers and are forced to retreat. After that Eris starts hallucinating again and decides to go searching for the Phoenix Temple up at Mount Cavora. When up on Mount Cavora, they discover that there is a Phoenix tribe and Fire Temple. They meet with Fluminox, the leader of the tribe, and his son, Flinx. There they tell the heroes about the history of Chima, and how the Hunters came to be. They also gained the ability to use fire Chi, which was the ultimate key to victory in the war of Fire and Ice. Laval soon meets Li'ella, who he became infatuated with. Soon after, she is kidnapped and is forced to marry Sir Fangar, leader of the Hunters. After she was rescued, the heroes realize that the only way to save Chima is another Great Illumination. Once they find the eight Fire Wing harnesses, they and Flinx jumped into the center of Mount Cavora and therefore got rid of all the evil in Chima, ending the war once and for all. Vehicles Vehicles built for combat and powered by Chi are known to be used by at least six of the nine tribes (any vehicles for the Bears and Rhinos are unknown). They are stylized after the tribe's patron animal and often contain attributes valued by their tribe. The Claw Ripper (used by the crocodiles) has overpowered wheels, and Cragger's Command Ship represents their aquatic power. The Eagle Interceptor can gracefully fly, the Lion Attack buggy is quick and defensive, the Raven Glider is stealthy, and the wolves' Pack Tracker is bulky and destructive. Images show a mech used by the gorilla tribe, but its strengths, like the tribe's attributes, remain unknown. Locations * Outlands * Lion Temple * Phoenix Temple * Gorilla Village * Beaver Village * Spiral Mountain * Crocodile Swamp * Sunken Lion Ruins * Sunken Crocodile Ruins * Sunken Beaver Huts * Mount Cavora Quests/Renovations Quests * CHI'd up, Cheesed Off (given by Lagravis) * Beaver Breakout (given by Bezar) * Reegull's Recall (given by Reegull) * Plovar's Dental Dilemma (given by Plovar) * Flower Power (given by Gorzan) Renovations * Repair the Bridge to the Beaver Village * Repair Lagravis' Throne in the Lion Temple * Repair the Fire Phoenix Temple * Repair the Training Area of the Lion Temple * Repair the Market Area in the Outlands Trivia * In the clouds of the hub world, platforms from Cloud Cuckoo Land can be seen. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 10.09.47 AM.png Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 7.51.02 AM.png 2876468-lego+chima+cragger,+laval+and+eris.jpg OwenRaptor.png 1743545 1601243206827769 6982322328448308940 n.jpg 06 ld cd funpacks carousel02 cragger.jpg Category:Legends of Chima Category:Legends of Chima Locations Category:Locations Category:Index Category:TV Show Locations Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations